Katie Hannon Task Force
Contact: Katie Hannon Level Range: 30 - 34 Notes: Requires 6 people Zone: Croatoa Primary Enemy: The Cabal, Red Caps Name: A Tangled Plot Badge: Cabalist Badge Description: You aided the Cabal in their struggle against the loathsome Red Caps. Katie Hannon Task Force is the most heavily repeated task force in City of Heroes. It can be completed in well under an hour (depending on difficulty) by a veteran team, leading to the desired Pool C Recipe reward more quickly than any other TF. All of Katie's missions are against Arcane-drop foes, and all but the first can be run in a handful of minutes without much risk. Missions A Tangled Plot Briefing Hi! I guess you know by now that we sorceresses have been fighting with the Red Caps for a long time. A long, long time. Ever since they came to our settlement in Roanoke, back in 1588. That was shortly after the Fir Bolg came to our lands. They were running away from their enemies in Ireland, the Tuatha de Dannan. We formed a cautious friendship, but we had no idea that the Red Caps had followed them all the way across the sea! They trapped us here, killed all the men, and watched our suffering for the last four hundred years! And we finally found a way to get rid of them! But if you really think the spell we're going to use may hurt other magic life, you might be able to convince our leader to change her plans. Of course, it won't be easy. My elders have had several centuries to harden their hearts against outsiders. If you can defeat our leader, Mary MacComber, we'll listen to what you have to say. Otherwise, we'll go ahead with our plan. Mary will really test you. I think she'll surprise you quite a bit. If you can survive long enough, you'll show Mary you're a force to be reckoned with. If you manage to survive the entire ordeal, we'll have something special for you. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Mary MacComber (Cabal Arch Villain) Trust doesn't come easily to Mary MacComber, the leader of the Cabal. She's been in Croatoa too long. Still, your reputation precedes you, and she is willing to listen. If you can impress her in combat, that is. Strategy This initial mission is by far the longest and most difficult part of the task force. After defeating some number of mobs to get Mary's attention, she and a small army of endurance-draining Mavens will spawn, returning nine more times with increasing power each time. On Heroic notoriety the first waves are level 34 and the last are level 37, which will be nearly impossible to beat if your team is much below the level 34 cap. On the highest difficulty, Invincible, Boss-class enemies will already con purple from the very first wave to level 34 players, with the final wave consisting of level 39 enemies. Be very prepared if playing on this difficulty level. As is usual for Archvillain fights, have a Tank (with healer/buffer backup) hold Mary's aggro while the rest of the team wipes out her supporting mobs. Be stingy with your Inspirations in the early battles; you will need them a lot in rounds 9 and 10. Badge Costume Part Upon gaining the Ten Times the Victor Badge, the Witches Hat costume part will be unlocked. Debriefing Missing debriefing text Briefing You've earned Mary's trust, and now there's a task she'd like your help with. One of our most powerful sorceresses has been captured by the Red Caps. Her name's Amy. If you could free Amy from the Red Caps, it would go a long way toward improving your reputation with the Cabal. Amy's one of my favorite Aunts. Please take good care of her. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Amy Jonsson (Hostage, Ally) Strategy The bulk of the team can work through the mobs if they want, but this mission is best completed by sending all stealth-capable members on a sprint to the hostage chamber. Defeating Amy's local guards immediately ends the mission. Debriefing Thank you so, so much! If I lost my aunt Amy, I just don't know what I'd do! You're really proving yourself a friend to the Cabal. Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but could you leave me alone for a little while? I'm feeling pretty tired. You are the best heroes I've ever seen! Briefing According to Amy, the Red Caps are trying something really nasty. I don't know what it is yet, but I was just told that they've invaded my house! If you could get down there and get rid of the Red Caps for me, I'd sure appreciate it. And maybe you'll learn something while you're there. I hope you hurry back. I've been feeling real tired lately, and I just can't take the stress. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Wormtail (Fiend) Strategy This one is Defeat All, but the map isn't terribly large, and the mobs (including Wormtail) are ordinary Red Caps. Debriefing So that's why I've been so tired lately? The Red Caps are sucking out my soul? That's terrible! And not just for me. I am the very last of the Cabal. If something happens to me, well, it'll take all hope away from my friends and aunties. There's no telling what they'll do if the Red Caps succeed. Briefing Listen closely, because I don't have much strength left. I believe the Red Caps have taken almost all of my soul. And I need you to free it. Go to the Grim Vale, where the Red Caps have battled my people all these centuries. I am certain that my soul is trapped there, in the spirit realm. My people will help you in your quest, but I believe only you have the strength to set me free. Thank you. I'll try to hang on. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Mona (Hostage, Ally, Sorceress of the Winds) * Katie's Spirit (Hostage, Ally, Hero) Strategy As with the second mission, there is usually no harm in fighting your way through the zone (with all that tasty arcane salvage), but there is much faster alternative. Send 2-4 team members with Flight Powers up and over the mobs of this outdoor zone directly to the hostage location. There should not be substantial guards at Katie's location except for the magic stones that make up her cage. Katie will follow whoever destroys the final stone. This team member should fly straight up until Katie is well out of aggro range, then placidly escort her back to the zone exit. If Katie gets in range of enemies she will stop following and dive to attack, forcing the team into a brutal fight. Temporary Power: Upon completing this mission, you will earn Amy's Ward temporary power. Badge Completing this mission earns you the Cabalist Badge. Debriefing Thank you. You've brought hope back to my people. There will always be some who do not trust you, but I will always be in your debt. I hope someday we will find a way to be free of the Red Caps forever. Until then, at least I know that there are people in the world who can balance the Red Caps' cruelty with unflinching virtue. I'm not the only believer, either. Amy wants to help you in your future travels. She's asked me to teach you a spell that will allow you to summon her five times. I hope she can help to protect you from the demons that always haunt the paths of the righteous. Notes ;Previous 'exploits': : In earlier Issues of the game, players were able to finish this task force in a very short time (less than half an hour) by dropping the first mission. The long fights could be skipped and the task force would continue, leading to unfairly quick recipe rewards. This has since been 'corrected' in Issue 10 by requiring players to defeat Mary MacComber all 10 times to proceed. ;Time restriction on recipe rewards: :All Task Forces have a timer in place to prevent players from claiming a rare recipe from a given Task Force less than 4 hours after claiming a rare recipe from the same Task Force. Category:Trials and Task Forces